


A Touch of Gold

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, DEAN WINCHESTER IN PANTIES, Dean Winchester in Lingerie, Inspired by Art, Multi, Photographer Jimmy Novak, photography session, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Jimmy is an exquisite photographer, and he loves portraying his two boyfriends getting frisky with each other …Lusty Lexis prompt: Striptease
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	A Touch of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Lusty Lexis prompt: Striptease
> 
> Inspired by [c-kaeru’s beautiful art piece](https://c-kaeru.tumblr.com/post/642472626663686144/i-am-flesh-and-i-am-bone-rise-up-ting-ting-like) ([NSFW version](https://twitter.com/CamKaeru/status/1358422170892963844/photo/1)) because that definitely deserves some very nice things
> 
> This has not been edited, all mistakes are my own.

Jimmy is careful to set up his equipment way before Dean and Cas come into the living room. The lighting will be beautiful, he’s sure of that, but he’s got to figure out the best angle again, and he’ll be distracted if he does so while Dean and Cas are in the room. He loves them, but they’re both way too hot for their own good.

Jimmy positions the couch just so, then makes sure that the light isn’t too bright or too soft so his pictures will be perfect. His subjects will help, of course, but the light might still ruin the best pictures. Moving a few more pieces of so that he’s got a nice light backdrop to make he can take a few pictures of Dean in the amazing Playful Promises lingerie, he finally looks up in satisfaction. Everything is exactly as he wants it, his camera is ready to go, and now he’s just got to wait until Dean is dressed (or undressed) and Cas gets home.

Initially, Dean and Jimmy thought out this idea as a Valentine’s surprise for Cas, but they decided against it because Cas didn’t like being surprised if it involved the camera, so they told Cas about the photography aspect. They didn’t tell him anything about the lingerie, so Cas is probably going to be surprised, and Jimmy is already looking forward to capturing his expressions.

Dean comes into the living room, and all Jimmy can do is gasp. Dean has foregone any of the panties Jimmy had laid out for him, instead he has chosen to just wear the harness. The golden straps compliment Dean’s freckles and flushed skin perfectly.

“Oh Dean,” Jimmy says, allowing his eyes to stray over Dean’s beautiful body. “You look gorgeous. Cas won’t know what hits him…”

Dean beams at Jimmy, then runs his hands self-consciously over the straps. “I wasn’t sure what to do with… well…” Dean points down at his bare cock.

“This is perfect, my love,” Jimmy manages. He takes the few steps that separate him from his boyfriend and presses a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. He notices the golden glitter adorning Dean’s hair and shoulders and wants to run his fingers over the golden eyeliner Dean’s so expertly applied, but he also doesn’t want to ruin how gorgeous his partner looks. “Are you okay with me taking a few pictures of you like this? Before Cas comes home, that is… I don’t think I’ll be able to resist, and the lighting is so beautiful right now…”

“Sure, Jimmy,” Dean says, laughing. “You’re rambling, and you’re making me a little self-conscious here.” Dean indeed looks a little flushed, but it makes the pictures all the more gorgeous. Somehow, the fact that Dean is flaccid makes the pictures less sexual and more sensual, and although Jimmy finds himself wishing that Dean were wearing some of the panties he’d laid out, he can’t deny that Dean is gorgeous. It’s difficult to keep his hands to himself.

Dean’s getting better and better at the posing thing, and although Jimmy sometimes has to direct him to move his hands or to move a little in this direction or that, it feels natural.

The cuffs are of course Dean’s idea, too. He notices Jimmy looking at his arms and hands, which are bare save for the glitter and then brings out the golden cuffs they bought on a whim a while ago, and Jimmy helps fasten them, adding a few rings to Dean’s bare fingers. Jimmy’s fingers linger on Dean’s wedding ring, the one silver note in the entire set. He presses a soft kiss against the metal and then steps back, directing Dean into position again.

Their session lasts another fifteen minutes or so, and Jimmy is on the verge of tackling Dean to the couch for a good make-out session when Cas finally comes home. He’s late – later than Dean and Jimmy expected, at least – and he’s also just as shocked as they both thought he was going to be. Cas spots Dean right away and Jimmy is quick to capture Cas’s surprise. Cas doesn’t seem to be able to pick his jaw up from the floor and Jimmy wants to laugh but he _understands_.

“Wow,” Cas eventually manages. He slips out of his coat and hangs it on the coatrack before moving closer. He kisses Jimmy on the cheek, but Jimmy can tell that his focus is mostly on Dean.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Jimmy asks. It’s a redundant question but he still wants to ask it. He wants Dean to hear Cas say that he’s gorgeous, that he’s beautiful. Dean deserves to hear some more praise.

“Yeah,” Cas breathes. “Oh, wow. I… I don’t have words. Dean… Dean, may I touch you?”

Dean, flushed, nods, and allows Cas to come closer. Castiel’s fingers run over the golden straps covering only a few parts of Dean and he eventually draws back again, taking in all the small details of the lingerie.

“Gorgeous,” Cas says once more, before turning to Jimmy. “You… wanted a series?”

Jimmy nods. “The idea is you worshipping Dean, which probably isn’t too difficult to do because he looks like a fucking _god_ in this specific piece.”

“Oh, I can do that,” Cas says, voice dark, and Jimmy sees Dean shiver and flush. Cas focuses solely on Dean, keeping eye contact as he slowly but surely takes off his suit jacket, then tie, then shirt. The striptease isn’t as sexy as it could have been, because both Dean and Cas are impatient to get to the main event but it still turns Dean on. Jimmy documents the striptease and Dean’s reaction as well as he can, but he has to pause too to adjust himself.

When Cas is finally naked, he sinks down on his knees in front of Dean. His eyes meet Dean’s, and Jimmy can see the clear love in both of their eyes. He feels a little left out but knows they will make it up to him after the photo shoot. Cas presses his lips against Dean’s cock while keeping eye contact with Dean, then takes his cock into his mouth. The pace must be agonizingly slow for Dean, but Dean only throws his head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly. Jimmy takes pictures of Dean, of Cas, of Dean and Cas, and he loves being able to capture his partners in bliss. He doesn’t focus on shooting porn. No, Jimmy’s focus is on capturing the raw sense of love that he can see on both of their faces, on showing the _bliss_. Although he does also take a few pictures of Cas’s lips wrapped around Dean’s cock because it looks fucking hot, and he’s not one to distribute those.

Dean lays his hands on Cas’s shoulders, draping the gold chain connecting his cuffs across Cas’s shoulders. It’s a gorgeous shot, and it’s one of the last ones Jimmy takes before the worshipping session turns into Dean furiously fucking Cas’s mouth. It doesn’t take either of them long to come after Dean’s set a punishing pace. Jimmy has mostly given up on taking artistic shots at this point, but he loves the final shot he takes: Dean coming over Cas’s face, with Cas looking blissed out.

Dean wobbles to the couch to sit down and waves Jimmy over as soon as he’s sat down. Jimmy helps Cas up from his knees and they settle with Dean on the couch. Dean pulls them into an embrace and mumbles something Jimmy doesn’t quite catch, but it has something with ‘love’ in it, and Jimmy just sighs and snuggles closer. They’ll probably all be covered in gold and glitter, but it’s one of the best Valentine’s surprises they’ve pulled off so far – and they’ve got the pictures to show it.


End file.
